<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daylight by pcyooda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758083">Daylight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda'>pcyooda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EXO - Freeform, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chanbaek | red collection | apocalipse!au (exo theory)</p><p>Onde o universo inteiro está destruído após a guerra com a Red Force, e Baekhyun aparenta ser o único sobrevivente. Até que ele percebe que a sua orbe ainda não parou de brilhar pela única pessoa que ele mais sente falta no mundo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu não sei de onde veio essa história, mas ela surgiu assim. <br/>Boa leitura kkk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“Now I see daylight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I only see daylight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daylight, daylight, daylight.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Meu amor sempre fora cruel.</p><p>Como as cidades em que eu já havia vivido nos últimos anos também foram: cruéis; e, principalmente, cruéis comigo.</p><p>Eu tinha consciência disso. Do impacto que o meu amor poderia causar na vida de alguém, como uma bomba prestes a explodir. Por isso eu tinha medo dele voltar. Eu preferia voltar a dormir por vinte anos na escuridão, do que voltar a ser iluminado pela luz do dia. Porque todos parecemos piores quando somos iluminados pela luz. E, naquele momento, eu era o único que tinha ela dentro de mim. O único que ainda tinha a chance de explodir a qualquer momento, despedaçando o que restara desse mundo.</p><p>O cenário não era bom. A Red Force já havia levado todos nós, todos os falsos de nós, e todos os outros que poderiam existir entre o espaço e o tempo das outras dimensões. O caos no universo já havia sido feito. Nossa espécie estava sendo dizimada aos poucos, assim como a humanidade também estava totalmente perdida.</p><p>Tudo o que fizemos pelo planeta Terra havia sido em vão.</p><p>A Guerra levou todos os meus colegas de volta para o pó das estrelas. Havia sobrado apenas eu, e, com sorte, ele. Mas eu não poderia ter certeza de que ele realmente havia conseguido se safar. Seria muita sorte. Ou pura coincidência, dado que nós dois éramos complementares: ele, o fogo, e eu, a luz.</p><p>Enquanto eu tentava me esconder em vão entre as ruínas que haviam restado, eu imaginava onde ele poderia estar. Se de alguma maneira eu conseguiria me conectar com ele para trazê-lo de volta, ou se poderíamos renascer em uma outra dimensão, em um outro tempo, em um futuro ou um passado sem as manchas da destruição. Poderia ser egoísmo meu apenas pensar nele – eu sabia disso –, mas esse era o meu tipo de amor: cruel.</p><p>Eu não poderia me importar menos com qualquer coisa nesse universo que não fosse Park Chanyeol.</p><p>Na vastidão do planeta Terra, eu caminhava apenas para encontra-lo. Tudo parecia como poeira e tormento, mas essa era a minha única chance de poder acha-lo outra vez. Eu sabia que poderia encontra-lo apenas ali, naquele planeta, onde tudo começou. E onde tudo acabou também. Esse lugar era o começo, o meio e o fim da nossa história. Assim como também era a única dimensão em que poderíamos finalmente poder viver juntos, recomeçando uma outra narrativa, em que poderíamos finalmente viver por nós mesmos e não em prol de um bem maior.</p><p>Eu já estava cansado disso.</p><p>Chanyeol era a única coisa que eu queria de volta na minha vida. A única pela qual eu ainda iria lutar e usar toda a minha força e poder para conseguir encontra-lo de novo. Até mesmo se custasse a minha própria vida, eu faria de tudo. Apenas para saber que ele estava bem e respirando, longe de todo o caos que esse tormento havia nos causado.</p><p>Quando desci na Terra novamente, caí sem parar até atingir o meio do Oceano Pacífico. Caí pelo que me pareceu dias, mas facilmente poderiam ter sido minutos. A água salgada me ajudava de alguma forma, como uma cama que me confortava para a nova viagem que eu deveria fazer.</p><p>Não usei o meu poder de cara. Tentei me esforçar para me conectar com ele, primeiro. Trouxe para fora de mim a orbe da Luz, que a essa altura, já estava fraca. Sem meus outros companheiros o meu poder não ganhava vida. A Força sabia que nós todos estávamos mortos, então ela não trabalhava mais ao meu favor. Mas o fato da orbe ainda iluminar, era o motivo de eu estar exatamente ali, naquele local. Era o fato da minha Luz não morrer e a minha esperança continuar queimando dentro do meu peito como uma supernova, pois em algum lugar desse planeta gigantesco e rodeado por terras e mares, Park Chanyeol estava queimando por mim.</p><p>E o fogo dele ardia como se eu pudesse sentir em minha própria pele.</p><p>Eu não sabia como aquilo era possível, sendo que eu nunca havia me sentido tão conectado com todos os outros antes, mas Chanyeol parecia ser diferente.</p><p>Ele era, em parte, meu semelhante. Ou talvez eu apenas queria que ele fosse. Mas, seja como for, eu sabia que deveria seguir meu coração, e apena o meu coração para tentar encontra-lo. Então foi o que eu fiz.</p><p>Vasculhei por todo o planeta Terra até o dia virar noite, e a noite, virar madrugada. Passei meses, anos, décadas procurando por algum sinal de que a sua orbe estava perto da minha, queimando por mim. A minha Luz nunca deixou de morrer, o que me fazia pensar que ele ainda estava vivo, provavelmente procurando por mim também. Então depois de anos vagando pela Terra vazia, resolvi apenas parar.</p><p>E esperar.</p><p>E eu esperei.</p><p>Esperei pelo que pareceu milênios para mim, mas tenho certeza que o tempo a essa altura nem ao menos existia para ser contabilizado.</p><p>Até que, em uma noite estrelada, eu comecei a sentir uma mudança.</p><p>A minha orbe de repente não iluminava fracamente a escuridão, mas parecia brilhar. Brilhar uma luz incandescente que parecia como um próprio astro de luz ali, na palma da minha mão. Senti meu coração bater mais rápido, e alguma coisa acordar dentro de mim.</p><p>Faíscas.</p><p>Era como eu sentia. Como faíscas pequenas dentro do meu coração, que aos poucos pareciam explodir para fora de mim. Foi quando tomei a iniciativa que havia tomado antes, tempos depois quando havia pousado nesse planeta pela primeira vez: comecei a caminhar na direção dele.</p><p>Na verdade, correr.</p><p>Eu sentia como se pudesse realmente alcançar a velocidade da luz para chegar onde ele estava. E não estava longe, pelo ao contrário, era perto. Perto até mesmo do que eu um dia acharia longe demais para ir. Mas não naquele momento, não agora. Agora, eu procuraria por todo o universo se me levasse até ele.</p><p>Cada vez que eu atravessava terras e mais terras, eu sentia a minha orbe esquentar mais. E iluminar mais. E soltar mais energia. Uma energia diferente que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Uma energia que era interligada com a dele, com a própria essência que completava a minha.</p><p>E tal como eu imaginara, eu o vi. </p><p>Em meio ao um incêndio, queimando hectares e mais hectares de mata, como se o mundo inteiro estivesse acabando em chamas. </p><p>Talvez o nosso estivesse. Mas, agora, eu deveria fazer parar. Eu deveria fazer com que todo aquele desespero fosse finalmente lavado da nossa história. Não haveriam mais conflitos, apenas o amor.</p><p>Tentei ir até onde Chanyeol se encontrava, mas o fogo era muito forte. Eu morreria apenas ao me aproximar. Não teria como mudar essa narrativa, se não fosse pelo mesmo jeito que ele estava mudando agora: a conexão entre os nossos poderes. Por isso, dei a mim mesmo naquele momento.</p><p>Concentrei em dar toda a Luz que eu conseguia canalizar para ele. A minha orbe já não suportava mais ficar presa dentro de mim, e de repente, senti que ela estava agindo por conta própria.</p><p>Quando acostumei meus olhos no meio daquela luz, percebi que nossas orbes estavam em transe, interligadas por algum tipo de energia que eu não conhecia. Mas, apesar de eu não fazer ideia do que aquilo era, eu podia muito bem ver apenas uma cor que parecia rodear não só as duas bolas de luz, como também o planeta inteiro.</p><p>Pois tudo estava dourado.</p><p>Como a luz do amanhecer.</p><p>Olhei para aquele fenômeno na minha frente, sem acreditar. Eu não conhecia o que era aquilo. Parecia que os poderes estavam se renovando sozinhos, virando apenas um. Ou algum tipo de conexão estava sendo estabelecida entre a gente, pois eu sentia. Eu sentia arder. Eu sentia as mesmas faíscas que um dia senti quando experimentei os lábios dele nos meus pela primeira vez.   </p><p>Era familiar e era esquisito.</p><p>Era como recomeçar.</p><p>Percebi depois que Chanyeol estava do outro lado da aurora dourada. Um sorriso natural surgiu nos meus lábios ao vê-lo ali, esperando por mim como ele sempre fizera. Era como se finalmente eu pudesse respirar novamente, olhando para ele, percebendo que aquilo era a gente. Era a nossa essência. E ela era dourada. </p><p>Brilhava como o nosso amor sempre brilhou.</p><p>— Baek... — ele sussurrou, mas eu poderia ouvir como se estivesse nos meus próprios pensamentos — Baek... é mesmo você?  </p><p>Concordei com um aceno, pois já sentia as minhas próprias lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. Eu o havia encontrado. Finalmente havia lhe encontrando, depois de tanto tempo. Depois de tantos anos perseguindo a sua própria energia, enfim havia lhe encontrado.</p><p>— Baekhyun... — Chanyeol também estava chorando.</p><p>Andou até mim, puxando o meu corpo para o seu. Eu conseguia sentir que ele estava queimado em alguns lugares e havia também muita fuligem em suas roupas e rosto. Mas mais do que isso, senti o corpo grande dele cobrir o meu como sempre cobriu.</p><p>Era como se finalmente eu tivesse voltado para casa. Não haveria mais gritos no vazio, eu não era mais um astronauta perdido no vácuo do universo a procura das faíscas dele. Eu finalmente as havia encontrado. Eram aquelas que sempre queimariam por mim, não importasse onde eu estivesse.</p><p>E eu o amava por isso.</p><p>— Chanyeol... — tentei engolir minha emoção, mas nada parecia conseguir fazer meu coração parar de bater forte.</p><p>— Baek, eu... eu não consigo acreditar. Eu te encontrei. Nós nos encontramos. Você está aqui mesmo. Vivo. Você está vivo.</p><p>Eu sorri, tomando o rosto dele em minhas mãos. Pude sentir a maciez, a quentura, e ao mesmo tempo, também senti as lágrimas molhando a minha palma. Nunca em toda a minha existência eu imaginei que o amor poderia ser desse jeito.</p><p>Uma vez, me disseram que o amor era azul. Calmo e sereno, como o oceano, mas frio e maciço como uma rocha congelada. </p><p>Mas eu não acreditava nisso.</p><p>Outra vez, me disseram que o amor era vermelho. Como uma chama que alastrava pela floresta, causando um incêndio entre dois corações. Hoje, eu havia visto o incêndio com os meus próprios olhos, e também poderia sentir as faíscas queimarem dentro de mim. </p><p>Mas nada daquilo parecia a perfeita descrição do que era o nosso amor.</p><p>Até que eu percebi. </p><p>Que não era o fogo que consumia, ou o oceano que acalmava, ou até mesmo, a luz que me deixava cego. Era a energia que nos conectava. </p><p>Era o dourado. </p><p>Era a luz do amanhecer. </p><p>Por isso, quando a manhã me trouxe Chanyeol de volta, comecei a sentir.</p><p>Refletir.</p><p>Sobre todas as coisas que iriam nos definir a partir daquele momento. Poderíamos ser infinito. Poderíamos começar a buscar por uma nova narrativa para brilhar, poderíamos abdicar do poder e viver juntos, vagando pelo universo como o astronauta e a baleia, sozinhos em nossa própria solidão. Poderíamos usar o nosso poder para o bem ou para o mal.</p><p>Ou poderíamos nos tornar a própria luz dourada.</p><p>Como a luz do amanhecer.</p><p>Como o nosso amor.</p><p>E foi aí que eu percebi que já tinha a minha escolha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>